Theaster Gates
Theaster Gates plasticien contemporain américain né en 1973 à Chicago (Illinois), où il vit et travaille. Son travail touche également à la revitalisation des quartiers pauvres en combinant les pratiques de planification et d' art urbain. Biographie et œuvre Theaster Gates , est né le 28 août 1973 et a grandi à East Garfield Park sur le West Side de Chicago . Il était le plus jeune de neuf enfants et le seul fils. Son père était couvreur et sa mère professeur d'école. Bon élève, Gates a étudié à la Lane Technical High School . En 1996, il est diplômé de l'Iowa State University, en planification urbaine, mais aussi en art de la céramique. Il débute sa pratique artistique par la poterie, et il part étudier cette technique au Japon. Ensuite il décide d'étudier la religion en Afrique du Sud, et en 1998 , il reçoit une maîtrise à l' Université du Cap en beaux - arts, et aussi en études religieuses. De retour à Chicago, il est embauché par la Chicago Transit Authority pour organiser l' art public pour son système de transport en commun. En 2006 , il obtient une maîtrise en planification urbaine, de l' Iowa State. En 2006, il est recruté par l' Université de Chicago en tant qu'organisateur de la sensibilisation aux arts. Dans son travail personnel, il continue la poterie d'art et s'investit dans les performances, Theaster Gates est le fondateur et le directeur artistique de la Rebuilt Foundation, une organisation à but non lucratif lançant des initiatives locales pour des réaménagements culturels dans les communautés défavorisés. Sous la direction de T Gates, la Fondation gère actuellement des projets dans le quartier de Greater Grand Crossing de Chicago. Rebuilt a reçu le statut officiel 501 © en Décembre 2010. Les autres sites du programme comprennent l'Arts Bank Stony Island, le Black Cinema House, le Dorchester Art + Housing Collaborative, Archive House, et Listening House. Pour le projet Dorchester, Rebuilt a restauré des bâtiments vacants et les a transformés en institutions culturelles avec des objets récupérés, comme 14.000 livres d'architecture à partir d' une librairie fermée ou 8.000 enregistrements achetés à la fermeture de Dr. Wax Records. Depuis 2011, Th Gates est le directeur des arts et de la vie publique à l' Université de Chicago . Dans ce rôle, il supervise le Arts Incubator de Washington Park et le Reva and David Logan Center for the Arts, qui hébergent des artistes résidents et des artistes invités qui se mêlent à la population locale, avec le concours de partenaires. A ce titre, il est intervenu au World Economic Forum Annual Meeting de Davos en 2013. Expositions (sélection) * 2010 : Biennale Whitney à New York * 2012 : Documenta 13 Kassel , Allemagne * 2013 : Prima Materia, Punta della Dogana, Venise * 30 mai 2014, Gates et le pianiste de jazz Jason Moran ont mené une performance unique Looks of a Lot , dans le cadre du "Symphony Center Presents Jazz" et du Chicago Symphony Orchestra's "Truth to Power Festival." * 2015 : Sanctum, installation et performance au Temple Church, Bristol , Angleterre * 2016 : True Value , installations et céramiques, Fondazione Prada , Milan Galerie *Site de l'artiste *Galerie Theaster Gates à Davos, 2013 ---- True Value, Fondation Prada, 2016 Céramiques, Fondation Prada, 2016 Catégorie:Plasticien contemporain américain Catégorie:Naissance en 1973